


i will stay (so the lantern in your heart won't fade)

by vinniebee



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, They're In Love Your Honor, but who knows lmao, i hope i wrote them in character, or an attempt at one, rated teen for some curses here and there, very background julie/luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebee/pseuds/vinniebee
Summary: As Willie had lie on Alex's chest, there's a feeling akin to the kind of sensation of home. And home just so happened to be any place with him in it.Or, Alex and Willie are finally able to spend time together, and Alex reflects on their relationship.the secrets you tell me, i'll take to my grave. there's bones in my closet, but you hang stuff anyway.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	i will stay (so the lantern in your heart won't fade)

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!! i'm vinnie, and this is my first fanfic!!  
> come talk to me over on [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/vinniebee) :)
> 
> title from: guillotine by jon bellion!

Alex isn’t sure how he’s gone through so much of his life - and afterlife - without Willie in it. 

A part of him isn’t quite sure of just how long it had been before they had met, but for however long it was, it felt like way too much time. Too much time away from one of the most ethereal people he had ever seen, let alone loved. 

The sight of him now had only emphasized that point, where there was barely any telling a part of them that wasn’t touching. 

They laid together on the couch in the studio, occupying the space and filling it with Alex and Willie; just the two of them, and nothing else. No Caleb, no band, no… nothing. 

It was one of the quieter, tender moments that they had snuck in together. 

The last was probably just two weeks ago, where they were only able to spend five minutes doting on each other and wordlessly swinging their hands together. It ended with Willie abruptly having to leave to go bend to Caleb’s every last word, as most of their departures do. 

After all, there was hardly ever any time for just Alex and Willie and nothing else anymore. 

According to Willie, Caleb had been leaving more often and for longer, leaving the rest of the ghosts at the Hollywood Ghost Club - or Hell as Alex, and the rest of the band liked putting it - to run it and make sure none of the Lifers left. 

It also led him to stay away from Alex, since no one at the club knew where Caleb was. 

Alex knew that Willie had felt responsible for every single thing that happened at the Hollywood Ghost Club that night. Hell, even Reggie noticed, and Reggie wasn’t even trying. 

And knowing that, Alex knew that Willie was forcing himself to stay away for his sake. In case Caleb was hiding in the darkness, ready to snatch him, Reggie, and Luke, up again like he had the night of the Orpheum.

And yet, no matter how often Alex had tried to sit him down and talk with him, Willie always ran away.

The times where Willie wasn’t working or running, were usually times that Alex spent practicing and rehearsing with Julie, Luke, and Reggie. 

The four of them had been getting gigs left and right, pouring new music whenever they had the downtime, and having band meetings every other day. It felt like way too much, yet not enough time all at the same time. 

And even though Alex enjoyed every last second he had spent with the band, sometimes it felt like too much. Because sometimes, it was. 

So the longer shifts that Willie had gotten, mixed in with Willie distancing himself more often, mixed in with all of the practicing that he, Julie, Luke, and Reggie were doing to ‘ride the wave’, as Flynn had put it one afternoon, left them with little to no time together.

It was hell on both of them; being forced to stay separated after being able to be so close again. It hurt.

Which is why moments like now were what Alex had cherished most nowadays. 

Alex’s hand that traced random patterns on Willie’s side had stilled, settling gently, as Willie had ‘rested his eyes’. Now, the real question that Alex had been pondering for the past hour or so was if Willie was actually sleeping, or if he was just closing his eyes for an hour. 

It was kind of starting to irk him if he was being honest.

At one point, he poked Willie’s cheek, waiting to see if he’d open his eyes and say something stupidly-Willie, but he didn’t. He just kept his eyes closed, head still resting on Alex’s chest. 

Regardless of how jarring it was, it put a soft smile on his face. 

Carefully, Alex brought his hand up and carded his fingers through Willie’s hair. He’d done it countless times before, sometimes going as far as practicing braiding Willie’s hair for no reason other than having an excuse to keep his hands busy. 

And Willie never minded when he ran his fingers through his hair. He would always lean into the touch, joking that his hands were about as magical as everything else about him, which never failed to make him roll his eyes. 

But there was something about doing it now that felt strangely intimate. He liked it, though, and he hoped that Willie did, too. 

But then Willie made a soft noise, and he froze, hand in his hair. He shifted slightly, leaning his head forward and slowly smushing his nose on Alex’s collarbone. Slowly, he moved his hand again. 

Willie settled.

Alex blew air out of his nose fondly, still stiffly moving his hand along in case he accidentally woke Willie up. But, he didn’t, and Willie slept on with no further complaints. 

Yet, as they were both at peace, trapped in a moment that neither of them would want to leave from, he couldn’t help but think of the night prior. 

It had all started when he decided to take a walk to clear his head. Practice was getting to be too much for him, and the fresh air was supposed to help him.

But then he stumbled upon a familiar ghost, minus his skateboard.

“You’re not planning on skating around Hollywood today?” Alex called out in lieu of a greeting, causing Willie to turn and face him. He was biting into his bottom lip, thumb stroking his arm gently. “Willie?”

“Hey, hotdog,” Willie smiled, immediately dropping his hand at his side. He then walked over, reaching for Alex’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. Their hands swung at their sides, and Willie’s smile grew. 

Something was very definitely wrong because Willie never parted with his skateboard, but he didn’t say a damn thing. Instead, he messed with one of Alex’s rings and started to sort of soothing himself with his presence. 

The last time he was like this, Willie joked that he was starting to take on Alex’s role in their relationship. It made them laugh, but they both knew that it was true. 

Alex hadn’t minded, though. 

Because if there was one thing that being in a band full of important people had taught him, it was that taking care of each other was just a part of their bond. And if taking care of Willie meant spending more time with him, he’d gladly take care of him for the rest of their afterlife.

His mind wouldn’t, though, and he’d surely spend every day with knots in his very empty stomach, and because his thoughts would take one thing and completely run with it like a child with a knife, but that would be a problem for future Alex.

If there was a future Alex… 

It was late, the stores were bright and the streetlights provided all the light necessary to see that something was very much up, but neither of them had made any moves to speak about it. 

Instead, they wordlessly settled on walking together; watching as lifers did something stupid, which would cause them to laugh, and waiting for the cars to go by before crossing the street, even though they really didn’t need to. 

This time, Alex had been the one leading as they walked down the streets, exploring Hollywood together. 

He didn’t mind, though. There was something about Willie that made him feel at peace, and the walks that the two took whenever they had the chance was why Alex had gone out as often as he did. He felt free. 

Before Alex had enough time to fully realize it, the two stopped in front of the beach. 

The sounds of the waves cascading across the sandy shore made it impossible not to stare as the ocean water reflected the moonlight. Just how late had it been?

The occasional trees dotted across the street that they stood on rustled with the wind, the sound equal parts familiar and foreign all at once. 

“Y’know, for as long as I’ve been in Hollywood, I don’t think I’ve ever fully appreciated the beaches,” Willie says from beside him, his voice littered with awe and serenity. 

The sound of it causes Alex to turn his head, and suddenly his breath is catching in his throat.

Because Willie is ethereal. He glows in the moonlight, and hell, he’s beautiful enough to rival the moon and all of the stars in the night sky. 

Right now, Willie is truly the moon, gleaming and serene and soothing. He’s something that seems so unattainable, but the hand in his own and the glances that Alex occasionally catches say otherwise, and goddamn has he fallen for this boy. 

There was something in the way that the moonlight hit his face, accentuating his cheekbones and the smile that he has, the one that makes his eyes crinkle at the edges, that Alex wanted to press his lips against. 

He’s gorgeous. And Alex loves him. 

He wants to run his fingers through Willie’s hair, wants to run across the beach with him, wants to press his lips to his forehead. 

But he just… stares.

Minutes pass, and minutes feel like hours, but that doesn’t matter right now, because, in these minutes, there’s nothing but Willie and Alex. 

Alex and Willie. 

And never has he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with someone more than now.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Willie says softly, jolting Alex out of his thoughts, and a part of him feels like he should be embarrassed, and the little voice in his head is screaming at him, but he ignores it.

Alex steps closer to Willie, eyes still focused on his face, his lips, and brings his hands up to hover at Willie’s sides. He glances up at Willie’s eyes, watching the surprise paint his face; the way his mouth falls open ever so slightly, his eyebrows raise, his eyes widen.

But then he’s smiling again, and he glances down at Alex’s lips. He brings his hands up to grab fistfuls of Alex’s hoodie, and he brings him slightly closer.

Neither of them says anything, but they each pause. They wait for a sign, for something, but then Alex rests his hands on Willie’s sides and they’re looking into each other’s eyes again.

Willie’s eyes dip down to look at Alex’s lips again, and then Alex is bringing them together, eyes closing.

Now, this definitely isn't Alex’s first kiss. He lost that to some girl in middle school at their formal when he really didn’t know any better. He’s also had more kisses since then, but none of them have felt as right as this. 

He tilts his head slightly, hands slightly digging into both the soft fabric of Willie’s tie-dye crop top and his skin. The feeling of Willie’s hands through his hoodie kind of jabs into his chest a little, but he can’t bring himself to care.

It’s not perfect; a little off-center, which makes it a little awkward, but neither of them cares at this moment.

Willie’s lips are electrifying, and that might just be because Willie’s ghost powers involve electricity, but his lips are about as smooth as his pick-up lines, and Alex wants to get lost in them. The waves crashing against the beach don’t help that, either. 

And then Willie is dropping one of his hands to hold Alex’s, intertwining their fingers once more, and holding on tightly. 

They pull back, resting their foreheads on one another, and open their eyes. They smile. 

“Wowza,” Alex brings a hand to his lips, staring off into awe. Willie’s shoulders start to shake, and then he’s laughing, bringing his forehead to Alex’s, which gets Alex laughing, and then they’re both laughing. 

They stay like that for a minute, laughing and holding each other, before they settle. 

And then Willie looks at him like he’s something precious, something to be cherished, and Alex is staring into his eyes. He drags his thumb against the smooth of Willie’s hand, hoping to convey the feelings that escape him. 

There’s something so right about this moment that neither of them moves. They think that maybe, if they stay still enough, then nothing will have to change, and no one will have to go. 

And ignoring the world, it’s nice, but then Alex is filled with dread because no matter how much he wants to do this for eternity, he can’t. 

They can’t.

His treacherous mind brings him back to the dance at the Hollywood Ghost Club. To searching the sea of people for the boy he so desperately wanted to reach but couldn’t find. To leaving alone, and lost, and hurt, because Willie vanished.

To watching Willie run away for the umpteenth time after seeing him stare. The wordless, pure fear that crosses his face is enough to make Alex pace holes into the studio floor, and he just wants to know what he did, or how to fix what happened between them. 

And then to the way that they clung onto each other outside of the Orpheum and how he didn’t want to let go. Because at that moment, letting go didn’t just mean separating for a day or two. To the way, Willie held his hand for those few seconds before turning and leaving; leaving him alone, again. 

And so, in another fit of confidence and desperation, Alex brings their lips together. 

Again. And again. 

And then it gets to a point that they’re not even kissing anymore, but their lips are still on one another, and neither of them makes the move to separate again. 

“Stay,” Alex had whispered against his lips, “please.” 

And Willie pulls back ever so slightly and rests his forehead on Alex’s. He looks like he wants to speak, but his words can’t quite leave his mouth, and he’s sucking in his bottom lip, wearing it down gently with his teeth. 

And Alex doesn’t even need to be a mind reader to know that the boy in front of him wants to run. 

He looks into Willie’s eyes and offers the best understanding smile he could muster, but he can’t stop his eyebrows from ticking down, or the way he can’t keep his eye contact for long. 

Gently, Alex lifts his hand and places it against his cheek, smoothing out the skin. And even though Alex isn’t looking, he knows that Willie is giving his arm the same treatment. 

With his other hand, he blindly reaches for the key that Willie wears around his neck, and traces his finger alongside it. His grip on it is weak, and he knows that it’s because he’s leaving Willie room to run.

A part of him wonders why he does, why he bothers to chase after him afterward, but one glance at Willie’s face is the only reminder that he needs. 

The boy in front of him is just as hurt as he is, and he’s just as deserving of the world, too. Deep down, Alex knows that he’s scared, too. And so he’ll leave him all of the room he needs if it means that he’ll come back.

And knowing Willie, he always does. 

They stay like that for a minute, neither of them speaking to understand what the other was thinking. Minutes were way too long when weighed in a full measure, and the waiting made him feel restless. 

He tries to look into Willie’s eyes again, but he can’t bring himself to. A part of him is afraid of the running, deep down, because he’s worried that one day, Willie’s going to run off and then something will happen, far out of Alex’s control or reach. 

He already almost lost him once, and that alone was too much. 

But then Willie lets out a breath, causing Alex to look up. He’s smiling slightly, and his eyes crinkle in the way that makes him smile too, even though he’s not quite sure why they’re smiling. 

Then Willie brings up a hand and hesitates before placing it overtop the one that Alex has on his cheek. He leans into the touch, tracing small shapes onto Alex’s hand, and then they’re smiling together. 

“Alright, hotdog. Got any ideas for your other wishes?” And he can’t even finish his goddamn pick-up line because he starts giggling, his shoulders scrunching up and bouncing with each laugh. And then Alex is gently pushing him away, but he’d be lying if there he wasn’t smiling wider than before. 

They stare at each other, smiling like idiots for a couple of seconds more before Willie’s eyes glance down at his lips. Alex shakes his head, but walks closer to him, wrapping his arms around the small of his back and holding him. 

“Since I took you to the museum the last time that it was just the two of us, I think it’s only fair that you take me somewhere,” Willie says teasingly, smiling, and Alex doesn’t need to think for very long to get an idea.

“I know a place.”

And that brings them to now. 

And Alex isn’t even sure how Willie’s asleep, or if ghosts could even sleep in the first place. If he’s honest, he doesn’t even know why ghosts would need to sleep… since they’re dead and all. 

But, he’d throw it all aside for Willie, because he doesn’t think that he’s seen Willie this at peace since before the Hollywood Ghost Club incident. And it’s been a good while since then. 

Absentmindedly, he runs his fingers through Willie’s hair as he sleeps. He brushes out the few knots that he comes across as gently as he can, careful not to disturb him from his peaceful state. 

And he blows air out of his nose when Willie leans into the touch in his sleep. 

The fondness that Alex has in his heart for him grows ever so slightly more, and he wonders how that’s possible when there’s so much fondness, to begin with. He shakes his head now, but one day he knows that it’ll find other ways to grow more, too. 

With his free hand, he pulls the blanket that Reggie had brought them up a little more, covering more of them as if shielding the two of them from the world. He then tries and fails to bring it back under the covers for a good minute, and he’s happy that Willie is asleep, even if it makes no sense to him.

“What’s wrong, ‘Lex? Are you stuck?” Alex could practically hear the smile in Willie’s voice as he’d probably say that to him, and it brings a smile to his own face. He rolls his eyes adoringly, and finally slips his arm back under the blanket. 

He gently places it against the small of Willie’s back, feeling as he tenses for a moment before breathing deep and relaxing once again. His breath tickles Alex’s collarbone, and he shivers slightly. 

Both of Willie’s hands are fisted in his pink hoodie, and he knows that when the two get up, it’ll be all wrinkly. A small part of him in the back of his mind wants to give the hoodie to him, wants to make sure that even if he’s not there with Willie, there’s at the very least a piece of him to remember him by.

He flushes a little at the thought of Willie in his hoodie, before deciding that it’d be better to keep it for himself to avoid giving himself a second death. 

Willie stirs for a moment, his face scrunching up and the grip that he has on his hoodie tightening. Alex wonders why; maybe it could be about a dream he’s having? Could ghosts even dream?

But, they’d only be able to do that if they could sleep. So was Willie really asleep? 

He shakes his head. Ghosting was still very confusing, and his questions only seemed to grow with each day that passed. Someone should really write a book on the art of ghosting. But with a different name. 

Alex runs a hand through Willie’s hair again, this time smoothing out individual strands and sections that decide to stick up. With his other hand, he rests his hand on an area of exposed skin, thanks to the crop top he was wearing, and traces lines and shapes into his skin. 

The creases in Willie’s forehead remain, and for a second, the veins in skin darkening. But then they go back to the way they were before, and Willie makes a noise in the back of his throat. 

Alex presses a kiss to the crown of his head, right at his hairline, and keeps himself there for a second. He breathes, taking in the smell that is Willie - remnants of the perfume from the dancers backstage at the Hollywood Ghost Club, the detergent that Julie used to wash his hoodie, a small bit of sweat from skating, and something he can’t quite place. 

There was a hint of cinnamon, which Willie explained had been his mom’s favorite scent, and so she bought way too many cinnamon candles and used cinnamon detergent to wash clothes with.

And Alex registers all of that as… home. 

He has two homes, he thinks to himself as he stares at Willie’s sleeping form.

One was with Julie, and Luke and Reggie, and even Ray and Carlos and Tía Victoria. It was the kind of home where he felt he could go back to it every day; it was security, it was laughter, it was making memories he didn’t know he needed until he couldn’t live without them.

It was laughing with Reggie when Luke had pouted at the two of them while Julie was refusing to look at him during performances, it was the countless hugs the four of them shared after the Orpheum, it was helping Reggie haunt Tía Victoria for Carlos’ sake, even if he didn’t really agree with it. 

The endless amounts of love and support that Julie had shown him, Luke, and Reggie, and the love that they tried to give back to her, even if some of their efforts didn’t go as planned. The joy that they brought back into Julie’s life and the way they helped her go through the pain of losing her mother, never leaving her side when she needed someone there for her.

Even the way they each reintroduced music in each other's lives - well, his, Luke, and Reggie’s afterlives - and the way they pushed each other to be better. To be in the moment and to create music that they would all be proud of.

It was also the feeling he got when performing with the rest of the band, and how they always made him feel at ease during practices. 

Home with them was the kind that made Alex’s back in 1995 seem sad in comparison because if he was honest, it really was. But, his home now was also the kind of home that he wouldn’t give up for the world.

His second home was the one that had Willie in it. 

The countless hours spent holding hands, the soft touches, the entanglement of legs, and patterned-sock-covered feet. It was freeing, and it was love-filled, and it was something that Alex didn’t even know he could have until he was pancaked on the sidewalk. 

It was still fun to look back on that day and to see just how much his life had changed because of it. Willie running him over was something one-in-a-million, and it was something that he wouldn’t take back, no matter what it led to. 

It was the number of times he had stared at Willie when he laughed, hoping he wouldn’t get caught, it was the shitty pick-up lines that Willie seemed to thrive off of, it was the fear of something new and that same fear of losing that new when he had hugged Willie outside of the Orpheum. 

It was running and chasing; the need to remain together, despite the world doing its best to pry them apart. Yet, Alex wouldn’t have it any other way. 

His second home was currently asleep on his chest, wrapped up in his arms, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

By now, the crease in Willie’s forehead had smoothed away, and he moved slightly in his sleep before settling comfortably on Alex’s chest again. One of his hands had rested on Alex’s shoulder, laying down flat. 

Alex moved so that he could sit up just a little, and immediately Willie mumbled in his sleep, causing him to laugh. He lifts his hand from Willie’s hair so that he could cover his mouth, stifling his laughter to just the rapid rise and fall of his chest. 

He shakes his head fondly and lowers his hand back to Willie’s hair as he moves his legs around in his sleep. 

But then their quiet is interrupted when Luke yells something from outside of the studio. 

And Alex knows that he should’ve expected that something like this would happen because it's early but not too early; the sun had risen a small while ago, and he had watched it from the window behind the piano.

The sight had made him feel that much more grateful for the boy in his arms, and for the fact that he had stayed. 

Reggie’s voice cuts in suddenly, and Willie shifts in his sleep. The lines in his forehead are back, and Alex carefully brings his lips to them. He wonders whether or not he should be lifting his hands to cover Willie’s ears. 

However, it doesn’t matter. Luke and Reggie’s shadows are visible through the windows on the doors of the studio, and Julie’s voice, although much quieter than theirs, joins them as she gets closer to them.

“Reg, you’ve gotta stop it with the Star Wars puns.” Luke practically pleads, and Alex throws his head back in exasperation. “We’ve got things to do and music to write.” Of all things to argue about in the morning-

“I’m Boba Fett up with you, Luke!” And then Reggie appears into the studio, looking incredibly smug and no doubt feeling incredibly proud of himself. 

He then turns to look at Alex and Willie, raising his hands in surrender and widening his eyes as he realizes that Willie is very much asleep. And Alex knows just how much self-control he’s putting into not making fun of Alex. 

But the look of shock on Reggie’s face almost makes him lose it, despite the glare that is currently painting his face. 

Neither of them says a word, settling on staring at one another. Minutes passed, and Reggie’s look of perfectly painted fear was frozen in time.

And then Willie shifts, his shoulders shaking. The sudden movement startles the both of them, and both Alex and Reggie snap their heads down to look at him, confused and concerned as to what was going on. Alex’s hold on him tightens, and Reggie hovers over them

But then Willie is giggling, dropping his head fully into the crook of Alex’s neck, and Alex glares at Reggie, and then Reggie looks like he’s going through the seven stages of grief in about a split second. 

“Reggie?” Julie’s voice is quiet, but they can all hear her as she taps her knuckles against the studio doors. 

It’s at this time that Luke and Julie enter the studio, watching the scene unfolding and seeming very confused. Reggie’s head snaps back to them, and suddenly he’s poofing behind Julie as if using her as his human meat shield. 

Julie snaps back to look at him before she turns back to Alex and sees his glare.

“Reggie, what the hell did you do?” She whispers, but since the only noise in the studio at the moment is Willie giggling - and to her, there’s really nothing, since she can’t see or hear Willie - everyone hears her.

Reggie glances over at Alex, seemingly choosing his words carefully. 

“I think I made Alex mad,” He whispers back, despite Julie proving how pointless whispering really was about thirty seconds ago. 

Luke places a hand on Reggie’s shoulder. “Y’think?” he says, and suddenly they’re both fighting like they’re six-years-old on the playground at some daycare. Willie starts to laugh harder. 

Julie starts to try and stop them, pushing the studio doors open - even though she really doesn’t need to - and shoving both of them out before running in and grabbing her songwriting notebook. Alex drops his glare the minute Luke and Reggie leave, and returns Julie’s apologetic smile as she makes a quick dash to the door. 

Before she closes the door completely, she sticks her hand in and waves in Alex and Willie’s general direction before quickly dropping a “Hi! Bye!” and presumably turning to go to Luke and Reggie. 

Outside, the sound of Luke and Reggie lightly slapping each other on the arms can be heard. Then the door closes, Julie starts telling both Luke and Reggie off, and suddenly, it’s quiet once again. 

Alex waits for the couple of seconds that it takes Willie to stop his giggling fit, and he continues to sift his hand through Willie’s hair in the meantime. He tries his hardest to ignore the incredibly soft look that Willie gives him as he does so, but fails miserably. 

And then they’re back to a welcomed silence, simply laying in each other's company. 

“Did Reggie seriously make you laugh?” Alex pokes Willie in the side, to which he swats Alex’s hand. He can’t keep the slight exasperation from his voice, or the way his face scrunches up as he thinks about how god awful Reggie’s Star Wars pun was. 

But then Willie’s giggling again, and he’s tilting his head. Willie brings a hand to his cheek. 

“Oh, no. It was the face you made the minute he popped in here that made me lose it,” Willie smiles, and it makes it impossible to not smile back, so he does. 

Willie leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek, laughing as Alex flushes slightly. He wrestles a hand out from underneath the blankets and pokes Alex in the cheek.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” And Alex rolls his eyes again. 

“Okay, last time I checked, you were the one sleeping,” Alex huffs, but then Willie is laughing again. He shakes his head but does nothing else except look at Willie with a soft smile on his face.

Willie soon returns it after he calms down, and the two stare at each other for a few moments longer, surrounded by nothing but a blanket and silence. 

Alex wraps his arms around Willie, and Willie does the same. Alex presses a kiss to the crown of his forehead, and he smiles.

At this moment, there’s nothing but Alex and Willie.

Willie and Alex.


End file.
